riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
U-Rudder-2
U-Rudder 2.'s or simply known as Rudder-2 were newly constructed Universal Generation modern counter part of Europe's World War 2 U-Boat Continental Rudder 1. They were known too be faster, but much smaller than those of the Rudder-1 designed Submarine Tanks. ''History 'The Galactic War' They were designed with the abilit to attack land from under the ground, and by land. All though a modern type U-Boat, U-Rudder 2's have no turrets and can only fire at there targets by Torpedo's like a normal submarine, due to this U-Rudder 2 spends more time underground and in the seas, due to it's lack of weaponry. However U-Rudder 2's can be reliable for escorts of transports that are on their way to their destination, and do not spend all of their time under the water. U-Rudder 2's were always being mocked by the U-Rudder 1's saying that they are doing everything the cowards way by hiding under the sea every twenty four seven, and do not have the will to come out of the water too fight the Flesh forces head on like they do. U-Rudder 2's patrol the oceans around Earth, and other flesh worlds day and night would cause a Ship too be silenced, but during the clash of 2179, the a turning point in Naval warfare against the Rudder-2's took a drastic turn, on Planet Earth when humans transport ships became hovercraft, which made it more difficult for them to sink, and the ships had special visions that can see where they are as well and blow Rudder-1's out of the water before they have the chance to even attack. During this situation many of the U-Rudder 2's, were later upgraded with Conning Tower turrets, and would often had surface in order to attack the ships head on by shelling them with their conning tower turrets that were newly upgraded from Universal Generation controlled Sea Ports In Russia and Africa. If the attack should fail they use a special option to follow the ship to it's destination and wait for the perfect time to strike and sink it. Given the time depending on their exact behavior if one of the U-Rudder 2's ever got lucky that Very U-Rudder 2 might have a chance In becoming a land transport in order to move supplies through the R.F.F.S.7 controlled area, It would depend on how many of the exact amount of ships that they sent down in order to meet Davy Jones. Unlike Rudder-1's Rudder 2's are a little fragile when It comes to there Interior All any Earth Spy would have to do Is disable the engines and place a charge in either the Torpedo bay or the Turret Ammo Bay, in a result the U-Rudder 2 will blow into nothing but a squirting fountain of water and sink in a matter of seconds. Another way to destroy them is to blow off their conning tower and take out their whole entire CPU system In it. If the Conning tower is destroyed Sayonara to U-Rudder 2's CPU, and just like the first phase U-Rudder 2 will sink in a matter of Minutes to the bottom of the ocean floor. 'Universal Death Conflict' Rudder-2's played a minor role During the events of the Universal Death Conflict. In the begining during the war, Rudder-1's were tasked alongside newly Constructed Rudder-3's in an attempt too rise Rudder-2's that were lost in the South Riverian Sea Campagin in 2279. By 2322, a grand total of about 291 Rudder-2's had been resurfaced and reactivated for Naval Warfare, but the other 300 that were lost in the Galactic War were lost without a trace, and never found. It was from there and that during the Universal Death Conflict, the D.R had lesser Naval threats than they once did in the Galactic War. Many of the Rudder-2's destruction were eventually become a problem against Organic sea threats in which later began the creation of Rudder-89 in the year 2332. Armaments 'Trivia''' Category:Vehicle Log Category:Universal Generation Constructed Vehicles Category:Galactic War Era Vehicles